


Backyard Nookie

by SaffreeLove



Category: Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffreeLove/pseuds/SaffreeLove
Summary: Sebastian and his girlfriend take full advantage of the seclusion of their backyard.





	Backyard Nookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [sfreeborn](https://sfreeborn.tumblr.com/)'s fault. She just had to tag me in the pic of Seb in the park. Then I had to respond, of course. Then she demanded that I write something because everything is my fault.

Walking into the house she dropped her purse on the front hall table and called out, “Seb? I'm home. Where you at, babe?”

She wandered through the house continuing to call out for her boyfriend till she caught sight of something truly magnificent. Through the floor to ceiling living room windows she could see into the backyard. 

There, out in the middle of the lush green lawn was Seb, laid out on his back, arms crossed behind his head, and biceps bulging. She could just make out his earbuds as well as his crumpled shirt serving as a makeshift blanket. Seeing his running shorts and shoes, it appeared as if Seb had gotten back from a run, stripped his shirt off, and collapsed for an impromptu nap of sorts. Actually, he was probably still listening to whatever awesome new music he had found and was still in his zone. 

Seb fucking loved the sun, she knew this. In fact, she was constantly accusing him of being an actual real live cat. C'mon, his Grumpy Cat face was serious business. 

Deciding to have a bit of fun, she toed off her shoes and softly opened the back door. Creeping across the deck, she made sure to miss that one squeaky spot and gingerly stepped down onto the soft grass. The backyard was one of the main reasons they had bought this house. It was huge, fenced in, and there were no neighboring house that could see into it.

With a quiet and rather bad British accent she said, “And here we have the wild Seb in his natural habitat. The sun has always been highly coveted for this glorious creature and he can often be observed moving around a room following the sun rays to lay in them. Quite often the wild Seb has been compared to a house cat, and the similarities are astounding.”  
By this point she had moved into a crawl and had reached his feet. 

“You're hilarious,” Seb deadpanned, “Can’t I at least be a tiger or lion? Why do i gotta be a house cat?”

“‘Cause you can't stand to have things on counter tops,” she snarked back, “I swear most of the time you look ready to just knock shit right onto the floor.”

Seb chuckled and then cracked an eye open as one of her hands slid up his right leg and then his left. That little smirk showed up on his face as one of her hands moved up and under his shorts. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I was just thinking. I kinda miss that temporary tat that was right here,” she said as her other hand reached up to stroke his lower abdomen.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Seb hummed as she slowly but surely began edging his shorts over his hips.

“Well, maybe I wanted to go for that gold, baby. Hmmm?”

“Ha!” he barked out, “Still such a fangirl, babe. Should we add that to the, mmm, fucking while I'm in my Winter Soldier gear fantasy?” Seb’s voice had gotten progressively huskier the lower his shorts got and hitched right at the end as her tongue shot out to lick the base of his cock. 

While he was slightly distracted she quickly slid his shorts all the way down. He never liked to wear his boxer briefs while working out, which suited her just fine. Easy access for the win!  
As the fabric cleared his cock, it popped up and she gave him a nice long lick from base to tip with a soft, sucking, tongue-filled kiss as the end. 

“Fuck babe, that feels good. Are you sure you wanna do this? We’re outside and everything.”

“Seb, we picked this place partially because of the privacy of this yard and we have yet to take advantage of it.”

“I didn't want to pressure you into anything babe. Maybe you wanted that outdoor sex fantasy to stay just a fantasy.”

“Thanks for the consideration baby, but I'd really just like you to fuck me out here with the blue sky above us and the green grass beneath us. Whaddaya say?” she said as she gave his cock a few slight squeezes and kitten licks while looking up at him through her lashes.

“I'd say, ‘Yes, ma’am’,” and with a low growl he suddenly sat up, reached forward and pulled her up and right onto his lap. Catching her lips in a hard, sloppy kiss Seb had her clothes off in less than a minute. While one hand held her steady around her back, his other dipped down to gently stroke her pussy lips. Groaning, he said, “Damn baby, you're fucking dripping already.” He slid two fingers into her pussy and crooked them forward slightly in slow, but firm strokes. 

“What do you, unh, expect? Hmmm? Oh, yeah, there. I came home and you were, mmmm, out here half naked with you're, ohhh, you're biceps bulging,” she gasped out while grabbing onto said biceps.

“You do have a weakness for my arms, don't you?” Seb said while flexing his arms. 

“Ugh, you fucking know I do! Seb! Fuck...just...right...there. Oh!” she cried out as she tipped over into her orgasm.

“Shit. I love watching you come. One day we're going see how many I can give you in a setting,” he said and then leaned forward to suck that spot on her neck that he knew made her crazy. As he gave a hard suck and curled his fingers again just so, he could again feel the fluttering pulses around his fingers that corresponded with the high-pitched, surprised sounds that escaped her. 

“Mmmm, Seb, oh, I want your, hnnnn, your cock. C'mon, baby.”

“Next time, next time I'm bringing a picnic blanket out and I'll have my feast over and over and over,” he said as he slid his fingers out and sucked them both in his mouth. “This’ll have to do for now.” 

With that, he picked her up by her thighs and slid her slick pussy down over his aching cock as a sigh escaped both of them.

As they rocked and thrust and ground against each other their heady sounds of pleasure mixed with the nearby sounds of nature. 

“Shit. I did not expect being outside to be this, oh fuck, this much of a turn on. Fuck, baby, are you close?” Seb said and then slicked up his thumb with his tongue and brought it down to her clit with amazing accuracy. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Seb.” She whined.

“Yeah, babe. You like being out here? In the open? Almost as if someone could see us? Yeah, you like it, don't you? My fucking kinky girl. That's it. Yeah. Mmmmm. Unf. OH. FUCK!” Seb shouted as he came hard once her pussy locked down tight on his cock and pulsed.

Once they had their breath back enough to talk Seb said, “Well, it's clear we are going to have to invest in some more backyard accoutrements. To begin with, I'm thinking outdoor blankets, chaise lounges, and maybe even one of those bed swings. Oh, and some sort of covered area. I can't wait to fuck you outside with the rain coming down around us while we are sheltered. Mmmm, when’s the next storm forecasted?”

“Oh dear, I've created a beast!”

“That's right, and there's no take backs.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @retroasgardian on Tumblr for the “wild Seb” line. Whoops, it was actually @papi-chulo-bucky!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://saffreelove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
